Shou Ai Ni
by Anna Lennox e Lanah
Summary: China, século XIV. Sakura, uma jovem alegre e destemida, não esperava encontrar o amor nos braços de um guerreiro e único homem que lhe era impossivel: o cunhado. [Reviewssss, Por favor!][Capítulo I! ON!]
1. Prólogo

**Shou Ai Ni**

**Prólogo – Yuan Xiao Jie**

_**China - 1365**_

Via a primeira Lua cheia do ano despontar no céu com a suavidade de um suspiro, refletindo a pálida luz no verde de suas íris, que a observavam encantadas, hipnotizadas. As estrelas começaram a surgir, inicialmente tímidas, mas tornando-se mais fortes e seguras de si pouco a pouco, à medida que a cor alaranjada do horizonte dava lugar ao negro que não tardaria a dominar o céu por completo. Era esse o anúncio para que lanternas das mais variadas cores começassem a ser acesas nos beirais dos telhados de todas as casas, iluminando as ruas niveladas da cidade de Beijing.

Bastou ouvir o seu nome chamado em uma voz conhecida para desviar a atenção do astro, que com complacência permitiu-se deixar de ser admirado pela garotinha que tinha o rosto marcado pelo mais despreocupado e inocente sorriso. Antes de juntar-se ao amigo que a chamara, voltou-se para a jovem que a acompanhava, com uma súplica silenciosa oculta no brilho de seus olhos.

"Pode ir, Sakura." – a jovem sorriu em retribuição à alegria que tomou o rosto da criança. Era impossível responder secamente um não diante daquele olhar – "Eu não poderia impedi-la, de qualquer forma."

"Obrigada, Song!"

Observou a irmã correr com toda a energia que possuía na direção das outras crianças que a esperavam, todas segurando lamparinas, com um meneio negativo da cabeça que contradizia o sorriso que não se desfizera em seus lábios. Contudo, por maior que fosse o seu alívio em ver-se livre da agitação da irmã, sabia que não podia perdê-la de vista. A pequena estava sob sua tutela naquela noite, já que a outra irmã, a do meio, estava ajudando a mãe a preparar o arroz doce para cozinhar o **yuan xiao**.

Era uma das mais belas noites do ano, e não apenas pela Lua que ostentava sua esfericidade imaculada no céu. Era 15 de janeiro no calendário lunar, o último dia do Festival de Primavera, que se iniciara antes do Ano Novo, durando três semanas. Em todo o território chinês, eram realizadas as mais atrativas comemorações e festividades folclóricas. A partir do dia seguinte, os camponeses dariam início à preparação da terra para a aração primaveril.

E se fosse uma outra noite, ela, como uma jovem de apenas treze anos pertencente a uma família de considerável notabilidade social, não poderia estar fora de casa acompanhada apenas pela irmã, de sete. Somente nos três últimos dias de festa, era permitido que moças e rapazes saíssem às ruas para assistir ao Festival das Lanternas, o que criava uma quase sólida atmosfera de romantismo.

Song seguia a certa distância a irmã caçula, que tomava a mesma direção que as demais pessoas que deixavam suas residências no momento, todas a caminho do ponto central da povoação, onde era realizada anualmente a feira das lanternas. E mesmo já tendo presenciado o evento várias vezes, não deixava de comparecer e de se impressionar com os variados feitios das luminárias ornamentais, exibindo cores que se harmonizavam com perfeição na representação de animais e flores.

Lanternas esféricas alaranjadas brilhavam calidamente nos galhos das árvores, enquanto outras em formato de vitórias-régias flutuavam sobre as águas imóveis e cristalinas de um lago, circundado pelo corpo serpentiforme de dragões igualmente iluminados. Mais ao longe, as pequenas embarcações que deixavam o porto, esculpidas de modo a assemelhar-se também a dragões, contribuíam com a decoração mágica da cidade.

Teve a impressão de que todos os habitantes estavam presentes para contemplar o festival, rindo e se divertindo diante de sua beleza inigualável e dos jogos que convidavam o interesse das crianças. Prendeu o riso quando notou a aflição de sua irmã ao tentar decifrar a charada de uma das lanternas, sem obter êxito. Foi por apenas um minuto que desviou os olhos da pequena, atraídos por uma lanterna cilíndrica em que o branco se mesclava ao rosa em contraste com o preto utilizado para pintar figuras de cisnes. Quando a procurou novamente com o olhar para mostrar-lhe o que vira, não a encontrou.

Vasculhou por toda a feira, perguntou aos conhecidos se haviam visto Sakura, mas ninguém soube lhe informar que caminho a menina havia seguido. O desespero começava a invadi-la à medida que imaginar o que teria acontecido com ela dominava todos os seus pensamentos. E a própria irresponsabilidade pesava sobre seus ombros, já podia até mesmo ouvir as palavras duras de seu pai caso ele tomasse conhecimento daquela falta imperdoável causada por sua desatenção. Já quase desistia quando se recordou que, desde que era um bebê de colo, a irmã parecia adorar a dança dos dragões.

Era sua última alternativa, sua última esperança. Deixou a feira quase correndo, até atingir o local da apresentação, já próxima do fim. A numerosa platéia assistia encantada enquanto dragões coloridos de bocas flamejantes desfilavam em dança fluida, o que dificultava sua passagem pelos vários corpos amontoados. Apenas quando a multidão começou a se dispersar, avistou a irmã. Tinha o rosto delicado coberto pelas lágrimas, uma de suas mãos trazia uma lanterna rosada, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente uma terceira mão, bem maior, que Song descobriu pertencer a um belo rapaz ao erguer seus olhos.

Correu na direção dos dois sem pensar uma segunda vez e ajoelhou-se, tomando a pequena em um abraço apertado, enquanto deslizava os dedos entre os finos fios de seu cabelo.

"Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?" – perguntou, segurando-lhe o rosto e enxugando as lágrimas com os polegares.

"Não aconteceu nada, Song!" – a voz aguda acompanhou um sorriso – "Eu só fiquei com medo quando não consegui encontrar você. Mas o Syaoran me ajudou!" - Song ergueu o olhar para o rapaz de olhos ambarinos e cabelos castanhos desalinhados, que agora também sorria ao observar as duas irmãs.

"Eu disse que nós a encontraríamos, não disse?" – ele tocou carinhosamente a cabeça de Sakura, que respondeu com um veemente meneio afirmativo.

"Em nome da família Kinomoto, eu lhe agradeço por cuidar de minha irmã. Foi um descuido meu perdê-la de vista, não sei o que faria se algo tivesse acontecido a ela. Sou-lhe grata pela ajuda." – Song apressou-se em dizer, com a vergonha a lhe corar o rosto, ao se curvar em reverência.

"Não precisa se preocupar." – ele tocou o ombro da jovem para que ela se reerguesse – "Como a senhorita se chama?"

"Song Kinomoto, senhor. É uma honra conhecê-lo."

"Sou Syaoran Li. Para mim, também é uma honra conhecer tão bela jovem. Mas me diga..." – abriu um sorriso brincalhão – "Realmente pareço um senhor?" – ela o observou por algum tempo antes de negar. Estava longe de parecer velho, deveria ter no máximo dezesseis anos – "Então, não há necessidade de me chamar assim."

"É óbvio que... que sim, Senh... Não, Syaoran."- atrapalhou-se com as palavras, sem conseguir esconder a timidez, nada sua amiga e que agora parecia castigá-la copiosamente - "Mais uma vez, obrigada!"

Sorrindo, o atraente rapaz pegou as duas mãos da jovem, que mais corada e envergonhada não poderia ficar, e beijou-as respeitosamente. O chão sob os pés dela pareceu rodar em um emaranhado de emoções conflitantes. Pela ética que regia a sociedade, sair sem a companhia dos pais era passível de punição, a não ser naquele dia em especial. E ainda era jovem o suficiente para se encantar por qualquer mancebo...

Song só percebeu o papel ridículo que representava quando já não mais sentia o contato frio das mãos do rapaz sobre as suas, que, ao contrário, estavam quentes como sua face. Fechara os olhos e tremera como um bambu seco, agindo como uma criancinha. Imaginava que nem mesmo Sakura, com suas poucas primaveras, ficaria tão nervosa.

"Eu é que devo agradecer a essa linda menina."- esparramando os cabelos da garotinha desajeitada, o rapaz voltou a olhar com uma estranha admiração para o corpo já dono de curvas de Song.- "Devo muito a essa andorinha."

Song não gostou nada do que escutou, tentou inutilmente controlar o ciúme, a raiva, a surdez que a impediam de escutar cada anuência daquela frase mal formulada. Utilizando-se de toda a sua educação, afastou aquele sentimento absurdo. Que tipo de mulher era para ter despeito por sua irmã, que mal conhecia o significado da afeição, e ainda por causa de um homem desconhecido?

"Sakura é um lindo vaga-lume."- concordou, forjando um sorriso simpático - "Em um segundo, ela estava tentando decifrar a mensagem secreta de uma lamparina e, no outro, havia desaparecido! Fiquei apavorada... Enfim," - com gracejou, pegou a mão direita da irmã e puxou-a repentinamente para seu lado, fazendo a lamparina ser sacudida com força -"a encontrei. Graças a sua bondade."

"Que nada!" - falou em gíria vulgar, tirando gargalhadas da pequena com lindos olhos. Iria repetir essa expressão para o pai quando voltasse a casa. Certamente, seu pai, lindo como aquele rapaz, sorriria e a colocaria em cima do burrinho que ganhara em seu aniversario de cinco anos - "Eu é que fui duas vezes premiado, repito. Fui salvo do ataque do dragão mulher, que mais parecia um asco-trasgo, e conheci uma encantadora moça." – concluiu, lançando-lhe olhares que ocultavam um laivo suspeito de malícia.

Apertando as mãozinhas da garota, Song sentia estar caminhando nas nuvens, sem nem ao menos sair do lugar. A falta de contato com um mundo que não fosse cercado pelo adobe composto por vários pavimentos de sua casa refletia um grande problema para sua vida social. Ser mulher não era fácil, era ser torturada por tamancos apertados e por trajes quentes demais no verão e frios demais no inverno, além de ser guiada para o objetivo único de se casar com um homem à altura de seu nome e gerar um varão o mais breve possível. Caso contrário, o futuro de seu clã, liderado pelos punhos de ferro do pai, estaria seriamente comprometido. A pressão maior recaía sobre seus ombros, era a mais velha de três irmãs e nenhum irmão. A ela foram incumbidas as diretrizes que levariam à prosperidade dos negócios da família. Mesmo jovem, sabia que o tempo se esvaía na ampulheta de sua maturidade. Aquela era a última primavera antes de sua menarca, que seria seguida do aval para comunicar à casamenteira que estava pronta para constituir seu próprio lar.

"Bem... Não sei o que falar, além de lhe agradecer pelos elogios dos quais, certamente, não sou merecedora, Syaoran."

"Nem é preciso, querida Song."

Um suspiro de sonoridade romântica escapou de seus lábios. Estava sonhando? Não era possível que estivesse sendo cortejada por um cavalheiro da estirpe de um Li, cuja grandeza e sagacidade era reconhecida até mesmo pelo imperador.

"Você não gostaria de me acompanhar até o lago do desejo concebido?" - perguntou ele, em um tom abaixo do normal.

_Mil e um foguetes de Ano Novo soam em minha cabeça... Buda, meu querido Buda, eu, a sem-graça e mais velha fui convidada para um encontro! - _arquejando, Song fitou o rapaz, desejosa de gritar um sim... Mas não podia. Desarmada, deixou que os braços pendessem ao longo do corpo.

"Não devo, senhor... Não, Syaoran."

"Por quê?" - arqueando as sobrancelhas, o rapaz deixou o brilho de genuína decepção transparecer nas íris cor de âmbar.

Erguendo a mão esquerda, Song sacudiu a menina espevitada, cujo olhar também não era nada animador - "Não posso deixar minha irmã sozinha."

"Se esse for o problema, pode considerá-lo solucionado." - cortou ele, voltando a se acender como a lamparina segura firme nas mãos da criança.

"Como?" – indagou, confusa.

"Sou um Li, minha cara Song! Para mim, não existe problema que não tenha saída!"

Pouco depois, a pequena Sakura brincava com o filhote de gato persa de uma outra criança, tão belicosa quanto ela ou até mais. A menina morena possuía olhos idênticos aos do rapaz a sua frente e tinha também um nome de flor. Meiling, era essa a sua alcunha. Ela e sua irmã entenderam-se tão bem que, em questão de segundos, esqueceram-se da presença da multidão e dos familiares.

"Claro, titia, serei cuidadoso."- resmungava Syaoran, revirando os olhos enquanto a tia se distraía ao chamar a atenção das meninas, que corriam atrás do pobre gato.

"Não intento soar repreensiva, Syaoran, para mim é um prazer cuidar dessas preciosas jóias," - indicou Sakura e Meiling - "enquanto você se distrai com essa linda jovem, afinal, hoje é o dia dos namorados..." – a tia do rapaz interrompeu a divagação atropelada no instante em que encontrou os olhos de Song - "Quantos anos tem, querida?"

"Treze, senhora." – pôde ouvir um suspiro aliviado vindo da mulher.

"Por alguns instantes, pensei que ainda era uma criança. É tão pequena..." – interrompeu-se novamente, arrancado risos do esposo que estava sentado a seu lado - "Eu, na sua idade, saí pela primeira vez de casa... Foi aterrorizante! Pensei que iria morrer, contudo, tomei coragem e fiz um pedido no lago, joguei meu papelzinho no rio e, em um ano, encontrei o amor."- romântica, a mulher esbelta olhou para o marido gorducho e de estatura que deixava a desejar quando comparado a outros homens.

Song escutava cada palavra com um brilho onírico nos olhos que recaíam sobre o rosto tenso e irônico do rapaz. Ele demonstrava sinais de repúdio ao jeito "agitado" da tia, mas, para ela, era uma admirável novidade conhecer uma mulher que não temia falar mais alto que o marido.

"Seja como for, tia, cuide da pequena irmã de Song. Essa garota vale ouro, além de ser extremamente esperta." - avisou conciso, tomando discretamente a mão da moça - "Junto com a Mei, temo que, por debaixo de seus trajes, as duas coloquem fogo nas lamparinas de papel."

"Vá com Buda, Syaoran, ganhe asas e leve essa bela jovem a um passeio docemente romântico! Aiaiaiaiai!"

Revirando os olhos, Syaoran começou a se afastar, com Song em seu encalço. Detiveram-se ao alcançar as plácidas margens do lado, iluminadas pelos dragões de papel. Em meio aos sabores de tantas cores e luzes, não demorou até que os dois fossem envolvidos pelo transe de romantismo do princípio da primavera, que levou os rostos de ambos a se aproximarem lentamente, até que as bocas se tocassem em delicada carícia.

O alheamento dos fatos que se processavam a sua volta e da própria realidade os impediu de ouvir os ruídos sussurrados entre as árvores próximas. Foi somente o sonoro grito na voz de Sakura em falsete que os despertou, separando-os automaticamente.

"Song!"

"Por que você interrompeu os dois? Eles estavam tão lindos juntos, pareciam os casais apaixonados das histórias que a mamãe me conta!" – a voz de Meiling foi a primeira a seguir a de Sakura, acompanhada por um suspiro sonhador.

"Você já vai ver!" – deu uma piscadela para a nova amiga e correu na direção do casal, que, a essa altura, já estava separado por mais de dois metros e rastreava o chão com os olhares – "Que coisa feia, Song!"- gritou a menina impertinente - "Mesmo sendo mais nova, sei que isso que você fez é constrangedor para a nossa família. E com todo o respeito que tenho por você... sabe o tamanho dele, _não é mesmo_?"-erguendo a sobrancelha num gesto sagaz, esperou a resposta da irmã. Era ali que a pegaria em sua fraqueza.

"Claro, Sakura." – encarou a irmã, com o rosto tomado por intenso rubor, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

"Ótimo! Não se esqueça disso!" – Sakura juntou as mãos produzindo um estalo, enquanto seus lábios se curvavam no maior e mais mal-intencionado sorriso que sua pouca idade lhe permitia – "E você também sabe que o papai não ficaria nem um pouquinho feliz se soubesse que, além de me perder, você ficou sozinha com um homem... fazendo aquela coisa. _Não é mesmo_?"

Hesitou antes de confirmar vagamente com a cabeça, finalmente percebendo o objetivo por trás daquela conversa cheia de rodeios. Se o pai tomasse conhecimento do ocorrido, ela não apenas seria severamente castigada por isso, mas havia o risco de ele sofrer um ataque fulminante ao cansado e enfraquecido coração, cuja gravidade das conseqüências em muito ultrapassaria a compreensão da irmã caçula.

"E sabe que, embora eu tenha muito respeito por você, também devo respeitar e honrar ainda mais o papai. Então, quando ele me perguntar como foi o festival, faz parte das minhas obrigações como filha contar tudo a ele. Não é? E você sabe que ele sempre pergunta... É claro que eu posso _esquecer _de citar algumas coisas, mas isso seria muito feio! A menos, é claro, que eu receba uma... recompensa."

Só então, Meiling saiu de trás da árvore de onde estivera assistindo ao diálogo entre as irmãs, observando a amiga com pura incredulidade diante de seu atrevimento, mas começando a se divertir com o desfecho daquela conversa, que já podia vislumbrar.

"Ora, se não temos aqui uma pequena mercenária!" – Syaoran piscava rapidamente ao fitar Sakura – "O que tem em mente para servir como recompensa?"

O sorriso dela se alargou ainda mais – "Quero tudo o que tiver restado do **Ya Sui Qian** da Song!"

O rapaz teve que se esforçar para não rir ao vê-la retirar de suas vestimentas rosadas um pacote vermelho, no qual ficara guardado o dinheiro que recebera de seus parentes mais velhos no dia de ano novo. Entregou-o a Sakura em meio a um suspiro derrotado – "Nosso pai também não ficaria muito feliz se soubesse dessa chantagem..."

"Não sabia que sua pequena irmãzinha, com esses olhos tão inocentes, era uma cobradora tão fervorosa, Song." - entre gargalhadas, o jovem não percebeu o rubor de vergonha que cobria a face impecável de Song.

O seu ano estava perdido, pensou a jovem chinesa, possessa pela falta de tato para encontrar as palavras certas para dobrar a sagacidade da irmã. Certamente, o rapaz não voltaria a procurá-la e aquele terno roçar de lábios ficaria guardado em sua memória como apenas um momento em que fora feliz.

"Nem eu mesma conhecia direito a minha adorada irmã caçula."-resmungou baixinho.

"O que disse, Song?" - perguntou o rapaz, desviando o olhar da pequena que contava o dinheiro, exatamente como o eunuco responsável pelas finanças do clã havia lhe ensinado.

"Nada... Nada mesmo, Syaoran." - direcionou um olhar ressentido à irmã.

"Meiling, porque não tira esse sorriso bobo do seu primo e também se aproveita da situação?" – cochichou no ouvido da amiga, para que os outros dois não pudessem ouvi-la – "Afinal, você também viu tudo!"

Antes que a garota pudesse decidir entre seguir ou não a sugestão da amiga, o forte estampido dos primeiros foguetes do último dia do Festival da Primavera seduziu a atenção de todos para o céu, que servia de painel negro para a pintura espraiada de uma chuva de luzes coloridas a enfeitiçar os olhos esverdeados de Sakura.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:**

_Anna respira fundo e dispara:_Bem, mas uma loucura boa! Desta vez, tenho uma companheira!

_Lanah sorri:_ Uma companheira muito feliz de ter sido convidada pra trabalhar nesse projeto!

_Anna escutando o Diru falar igual (ou quase) ao Kaoru:_ Eu é que me sinto honrada de ter uma parceira como a Lanah! Se não fosse ela, com certeza essa fic não existiria. Só espero não colocá-la em nenhuma fria... Sabe como é meu "eu" dramatico.

_Lanah revira os olhos:_ Ignorem essa modéstia, existiria com certeza! Afinal, a idéia foi quase toda da Anna, eu só contribuí com alguns detalhes aqui e ali. E nos próximos capítulos vocês vão ver como, nem que eu tentasse, poderia dizer que a idéia foi minha, já que, pelo menos na minha opinião, ela é a cara da Anna (e sim, isso foi uma tentativa de tirar dos meus ombros a responsabilidade sobre algumas coisas que vão acontecer que podem revoltar vocês).

_Anna sacode a cabeça:_ Quase parodiando Frida Kahlo "Anna, talvez, quem sabe!". Nós juntas seremos as irmãs ativas do sec. 21. Aguardem!

_Lanah:_ Sim, sim! Nessa fic, além de apresentar pra vocês um enredo que eu particularmente adorei, vamos tentar explorar algumas coisas sobre a cultura da China medieval. E, para que vocês não se percam muito por isso, vamos explicar algumas coisinhas...

_Anna séria:_ Aham, não que eu tenha preferência, mas sem dúvida a China é o berço de toda civilização moderna, tanto oriental quanto ocidental. Tudo tem seu significado... até mesmo uma carteira ou tamanco. (olhinhos brilhando) Eu amo a China!

_Lanah:_ E agora imaginem se ela tivesse uma preferência! Bom, nesse capítulo, nós usamos o Festival da Primavera, que equivale ao Ano Novo oriental, mas dura três semanas (uma antes e duas depois do primeiro de janeiro). Os últimos três dias são o Yuan Xiao Jie, ou Festa das Lanternas, e toda a comemoração se encerra justamente no dia 15 de janeiro.

_Anna_: É só depois do dia 15 que os chineses voltam a sua rotina... É um "carnaval" (não que seja um, apenas uma comparação tosca da minha parte, mas que se encaixa a nossa realidade) de que no final muitos saem felizes.

_Lanah:_ E saem felizes justamente porque as mocinhas podem sair de casa desacompanhadas! Não é um conceito muito generalizado, mas o Yuan Xiao Jie é considerado por muitos uma espécie de festa dos namorados. E é linda, linda, linda!

_Anna:_ É bobagem criar um mito, que hoje na China não há isso. Todo mundo tá careca de saber que a China sempre será a China... E as mulheres sempre são coibidas.

_Lanah_: Olha só, nós nos empolgamos demais aqui. A outra coisa que temos que explicar é o Ya Sui Qian que a Sakura pediu em troca do silêncio dela. É algo como um "dinheiro da sorte" que os mais velhos da família dão para as crianças em um envelope vermelho que só deve ser aberto no primeiro dia do ano (no calendário lunar chinês, claro) e que representa desejos de sorte e prosperidade a quem o recebe.

_Anna olha para o relógio:_ Meia noite é vinte! Tarde... bem tarde. O sono e minhas dores no pescoço recomeçam... acho que é hora de dar Tchau! Bjss!

_Lanah:_ Já passa da hora mesmo. Tchaaaau! Beijos!


	2. Capítulo I

**Shou ai ni**

**Capítulo 1**

**Porto de Dalian-1.373**

_Estava próximo de casa_, era apenas nessa certeza que se agarrava com todas as suas forças. Sabia que, só estando perto do problema que seu tio enfrentava com os opositores do clã, poderia ajudá-lo. Buda, como fora inocente a ponto de deixar o controle nas mãos de um fanfarrão, como era conhecido o marido de sua tia.

Sacudindo os cabelos longos, presos minuciosamente por um pedaço de barbante, Syaoran limpou o suor que, com abundância, inundava-lhe a face marcada pelas chagas, a provar que o tempo não o deixara impune. Em oito anos, conhecera tanto o semblante da morte como a feição da loucura. Matara incontáveis homens, brincando como um deus com a vida de seus comandados. Sabia como ninguém manejar uma espada, porém, era com o espólio do seu próprio sangue que conseguira abrir, ou melhor, fundar uma companhia marítima, que até então contava com dois barcos de grande porte e uma dezena de catraias que alugava por preço de ninharia a pescadores locais.

Amava Dalian como se ali fosse seu verdadeiro lar. Não era por menos, afinal, era naquela cidade portuária que ele poderia ser ele mesmo, e não o "herdeiro" ou chefe de um clã. Contudo, seus primos ambiciosos, ardilosos e interesseiros começavam a ver na figura do provisório líder uma figura incapaz, o que fazia do velho gordo apaixonado pela mulher e pela única filha um impuro. Um infiel fraco.

Se perguntassem qual era o seu desejo, não saberia o que responder. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria, não queria mais. Parecia uma noiva tímida e insegura sobre como agir na primeira noite com o marido. Odiava aquela sensação, odiava ter que olhar para o barco luxuosamente projetado pronto para zarpar.

O rumo?

O vento soprava cada vez mais forte, movendo as grandes velas ao sul. As ondas do mar bravio quebravam com violência ao atingir a praia, onde várias outras embarcações dos mais diversos padrões e dimensões estavam ancoradas. A tripulação devidamente treinada já festejava o tempo bom, poucos ousavam atravessar a península naquela época do ano. O perigo de que a missão fosse abortada era dez vezes maior. Todavia, não havia tempo a ser perdido.

Subindo até o píer principal, Syaoran olhou, do alto, a cidade que por tanto tempo o acolheu, ali talvez jamais voltasse a novamente residir. Em Beijing, tudo seria diferente, quem sabe seria até mesmo obrigado a encontrar uma esposa de sua estirpe. Era um homem formado, com um nome, com um clã a coordenar. Como um dia havia tomado a - não tão sábia - decisão de lutar pela China, agora tinha a consciência de que já não podia mais fugir de sua sina.

As casinhas com grandes pátios ficariam para trás, assim como sua juventude e sua despreocupação.

Não, não havia mais tempo para romantismo. Olhando para o meirinho barbudo de rosto retangular semelhante a um urso desmazelado, ordenou a barca, talhada na mais resistente madeira de modo a aproximar suas formas a um dragão azulado.

Mirando o sol poente, acarinhou a tatuagem impressa a ferro na pele, no alto do coração, em uma dança ofídica em vermelho e verde. O grande Ryo ganhava formas assustadoras quando se sentia ameaçado. Fora feita por um grande amigo num campo de batalha perto da fronteira de suas terras em Xu Ling.

Soltando um riso nervoso, percebeu que estava voltando ao lar e à responsabilidade que, nem por um só instante, deixou de lhe pertencer.

Uma pequena menina corria pelos corredores da extensa casa, rindo, gargalhando, enchendo cada pedaço do adobe cru com risos e alegrias, enquanto era seguida de perto pelo olhar repressor da irmã mais velha, que, não muito contente com tamanha algazarra, cruzava os braços e batia os pés no chão, arranhando o piso recém polido.

Não era ciúme propriamente dito. Não, não era mesmo, pensou, não escondendo o ressentimento ao ver o cachorro vira-lata com a pele cheia de dobras correndo atrás de Sakura. A sua irmã mais nova, então com quinze anos, era vivaz, uma jovem que não passava despercebida em nenhum lugar. Atraía todos os olhares para si, fazendo a beleza de Song ficar em segundo plano.

"Ryo, Ryo, pare!" – esgoelava-se a menina, correndo em volta de uma estátua de jade e sendo seguida de perto pelo animal que, inutilmente, tentava morder-lhe o calcanhar.

Ryo, como era chamado o cachorro, não era um dragão como a tradução fiel de seu nome. A metáfora, nesse caso, fazia-se hilária, pois o cão caracterizado por inúmeras dobras e sobre-dobras era tão doce quanto o açúcar cristalino.

Sentada sobre almofadas vermelhas na sala ampla decorada pela mãe com sedas amarelas e brancas, que tomavam todas as paredes e até mesmo o teto, Song olhava indignada para a menina. Desde o ano que passara, vinha percebendo que a jovem irmã roubava o espaço que lhe pertencia. Era ela que, no auge da idade, até mesmo passando da época de se casar, deveria receber convites para festas e comemorações, todavia, era Sakura quem os recebia. Era também para ela ter pedidos de namoro, o que também estava passando da época, mas era a mais jovem que recebia galanteios.

Gostava da irmã, ela, desde muito pequena, com aqueles olhos verdes e o semblante inocente, já enfeitiçava o coração de todos. No entanto, a cada ano que passava, ficava mais nítido em sua mente que Sakura era um perigo. Bonita como ela, na ingenuidade, poderia encerrar sua vida num verdadeiro inferno.

A caçula descia e subia a pequena escada de pedra polida, que contava apenas dez degraus, na sala branca de sua mãe. Su e Song acompanhavam seus movimentos, uma gargalhava chamando Ryo, que, em seu orgulho canino, nem mesmo se dignava a olhar, e a outra lançava olhares que congelavam os seus ossos.

Arfando, parou por um instante para acoplar a barra do vestido simples de seda verde na fita azul que prendia suas duas abas. Naquele dia em especial, havia ganhado uma concessão da tutora para poder andar com um simples chinelo, feito de bambu e barbante, em vez do sofrido tamanco apertado.

Acarinhando a cabeça do cachorro, que, obedientemente, havia parado para se coçar, Sakura voltou-se para Song, a irmã responsável por seu bem-estar e por-onde-ela-deveria-andar até a chegada da mãe, que estava em viagem pela região mística de Tsi-nam, com o propósito de rever parentes distantes.

Com um frio que, da barriga, subiu pela espinha, Sakura se lembrou que, dali a quinze dias, haveria uma tradicional comemoração no clã Li. Meiling, no dia anterior, havia comentado sobre o convite que fora enviado a sua família, chamando a todos para comparecer à ocasião. No entanto, até aquele momento, Song havia se mantido no mais profundo silêncio a respeito. Já tentara de todas as formas tratar do assunto, mas temia pelo calado e sombrio olhar que sua irmã sempre lhe direcionava.

Se, pelo menos, seus pais estivessem ali, a irmã mais velha não teria tanta autoridade. Porém, não estavam, e ela não podia mais permanecer calada. Era jovem, queria sair, conhecer pessoas novas e fazer amigos.

"O que é agora, Sakura?" – perguntou, olhando com autoridade para a menina.

Song era rasteira como uma lontra, era por isso que a amava, nutrindo uma espécie de adoração cega por sua altivez e responsabilidade. Era esperta e jamais avoada, não se permitia sonhar e nem escrever tolices infantis em um diário, como ela própria tinha o costume de fazer.

"Bem... ah... é..." – engasgada, Sakura olhava para os lados.

Como poderia falar que queria ir à festividade do clã Li? Sim, já não era mais uma criança, caso quisesse, poderia ir sozinha a algumas festas, mas não àquela em especial, já que se tratava de um evento fechado. Se Song não a levasse, sabia que não poderia comparecer nem mesmo disfarçada, como Meiling havia proposto um dia atrás.

"Fale logo, menina!"

"EU QUERO IR À FESTA DO CLÃ LI!"

Song não esboçou qualquer reação diante de tão direta expressão dos desejos de sua irmã, além de encará-la fixamente enquanto ponderava a resposta. Já havia deduzido que, provavelmente, a irmã soubera da festa por sua amiga Meiling Li, muitas vezes escapara do assunto quando ela tentara inseri-lo com sutileza na conversa. No entanto, via-se encurralada. Que desculpa poderia usar para convencer Sakura de que ela não deveria comparecer ao evento, sem transparecer o real motivo?

Tinha que impedi-la de alguma forma, sabia disso. Já contava 21 anos e ainda era solteira, sua juventude se esvaía juntamente com a idade oportuna para se casar. Estava farta de ser deixada em segundo plano pelos rapazes quando Sakura, a jovem, bela e carismática Sakura, estava presente. Ouvira comentários de alguns membros da família Li de que o próximo homem a suceder a liderança do clã compareceria à festa, após um longo tempo que havia passado em terras distantes. E ela sabia ser esse futuro líder o mesmo rapaz que conhecera há oito anos, Syaoran Li.

Por nenhum momento esquecera-se daquele que compartilhara com ela o seu primeiro beijo. Flagrara-se diversas vezes a pensar nele e sempre encontrara um jeito de obter informações sobre sua vida. Assim, soube de sua participação em organizações secretas que acabaram por contribuir na expulsão do último imperador da dinastia Yuan, escorraçando definitivamente os mongóis do país após mais de um século de dominação e exploração a que a China fora submetida. Sentia um estranho orgulho em saber que aquele mesmo rapaz ajudara a elevar Zhu Yuanzhang ao trono, instaurando uma nova dinastia, que prometia esperança e desenvolvimento à sofrida população chinesa.

Tomou conhecimento, também, do crescimento de Syaoran na indústria naval, uma das áreas que começava a mostrar grande importância para o país, por estar ligada ao comércio externo. Tornara-se um homem poderoso e respeitável por seus próprios meios, sem se esconder por trás do bom nome de sua família e sem se utilizar dele para alcançar seus méritos. Um partido que daria inveja a qualquer noiva.

Sendo, além de tudo, o mesmo que despertara nela seus primeiros sentimentos de amor, era-lhe inconcebível permitir que seus olhos, que permaneceram gravados em sua memória a despeito da distância e do tempo, recaíssem também sobre a pequena Sakura, que agora já erguera as sobrancelhas finas e passara a estudá-la em busca da resposta que ainda não recebera, com as mãos na cintura.

Su observava as mínimas reações do rosto de Song com um sorriso oblíquo, quase a se divertir com a situação em que a pequena Sakura colocara a irmã mais velha de ambas. Conhecia perfeitamente suas razões, o suficiente para considerá-las egoístas e mesquinhas, apesar de compreensíveis, frente à inocência da caçula, que jamais chegaria sequer a uma suspeita correta devido à adoração que nutria pela outra.

"Não levante a voz para mim dessa forma, Sakura. Sou sua irmã mais velha, exijo que me respeite como tal." – foi a única resposta que conseguiu elaborar para ganhar mais tempo.

A jovem abaixou os olhos, levemente envergonhada pela repreensão que recebera de Song. Sabia que havia sido muito atrevimento seu ousar se dirigir a alguém mais velha que ela daquela maneira, mas não encontrara outra forma de exigir uma resposta da irmã.

"Sinto muito, Song. Não tive a intenção de faltar com o respeito, mas entenda..." – cortou a própria voz ao ver um gesto da irmã para que ela se calasse.

"Nossos pais estão ausentes, Sakura. Caso eles não estejam de volta até a data da festa, você deverá ficar aqui para cuidar de nossa irmã, sabe o quanto a saúde dela está comprometida." – Su estreitou mais os olhos avelã sobre Song, quase ofendida por ter sua doença usada como escapatória de uma maneira tão baixa – "Eu apenas não tomo por minha essa obrigação porque não seria correto que a representante da família na festa fosse a irmã caçula. Compreende?" – esforçou-se para manter a firmeza da voz, de forma que a outra não pudesse perceber, com sua habitual sagacidade, que aquela era apenas uma desculpa de última hora.

Sakura respondeu apenas com um meneio positivo antes de dar as costas à irmã, ciente de que de nada adiantaria argumentar com ela sobre outras possibilidades. Captara certa falsidade na resposta, como se a única razão para que ela não fosse à festa estivesse muito distante de alguma obrigação, justificando-se apenas pela vontade de Song de que ela não estivesse presente. Mas por quê? Nem conseguia imaginar um motivo coerente para explicar tão estranha certeza.

Não estando convencida, no entanto, sabia apenas que jamais desistiria de ir, muito menos quando aquela mal-explicada negação apenas aguçara ainda mais sua irreparável curiosidade.

Song cortou um suspiro de alívio ao se deparar com os olhos da irmã do meio, que pareciam lançar sobre si uma acusação irredutível, antes que ela também saísse da sala, seguindo os passos de Sakura até seu quarto.

Su empurrou a porta deixada apenas encostada pela caçula, que havia lançado o próprio corpo sobre a cama perfumada e coberta de ricos lençóis de seda, e entrou no aposento. Aproximou-se da irmã, que só então deixou de fitar o teto com os olhos verdes, voltando-os para ela, e sentou-se a seu lado, exibindo um sorriso carinhoso no rosto.

"Você vai a essa festa, Sakura." – deslizou seus longos dedos entre os fios acobreados do cabelo da irmã, vendo-a erguer-se subitamente, a encará-la com ar de questionamento.

"Vou?" – a pequena não se preocupou em disfarçar a incredulidade na breve pergunta que saiu de seus lábios.

"Claro que sim. Faço questão. Posso pedir para uma das criadas que me faça companhia na ocasião, não é necessário que você seja privada de um pouco de divertimento por causa da minha doença. É suficiente que apenas eu seja submetida a esse enfado." – se era aquela a válvula de escape encontrada por Song, ela acabara de derrubá-la, mesmo tendo o conhecimento de que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo para Sakura ser mantida em casa – "No entanto, é necessário que nossa irmã não saiba que você estará lá."

Um sorriso que misturava agradecimento à travessura se formou no rosto delicado de Sakura, instantes antes de ela jogar os braços ao redor do corpo frágil de Su.

"Adoro-te com toda a força do meu amor, Su!" – declarou, com a sinceridade de que era provida.

Rindo junto com a pestinha adorável, a moça, afastou o corpo leve da irmã.

"Apenas peço que tenha cuidado. Se Song descobrir, estaremos em uma enrascada sem precedentes. Entendeu, docinho?"

Levando as mãos finas aos lábios, Sakura concordou, soltando um grito de pura felicidade, acompanhado dos ganidos do cachorro, que adentrara sorrateiramente o quarto.

"Vamos, Ryo, temos que tramar um plano da maior importância!"

**Dias depois...**

O som de risos e conversas paralelas entrecortadas, provindo das inúmeras pessoas aglomeradas no pátio central, misturavam-se de modo a produzir um zunido único e constante, servindo de acompanhamento à música que soava trabalhosa e alegre ao preencher toda a extensão da propriedade da família Li. A construção erguia-se em formas retangulares, notadamente sólidas e seguras, até o teto encurvado, composto de telhas ocre. A perfeição de simetria e equilíbrio cristalizava uma harmonia com a simplicidade bela da natureza, e, em combinação com a detalhada decoração exterior em madeira envernizada com cores vivas e brilhantes, conferia-lhe um dinamismo sedutor aos olhos.

Murais coloridos estruturavam uma ornamentação elegante, exibindo retratações de mitos antigos, mas jamais esquecidos, além de flores e animais, sendo mais presente o dragão, a aliar efeitos estéticos a um simbolismo de incomparável nobreza.

O jardim estendia-se amplamente, buscando explorar os princípios do taoísmo de fusão entre o homem e o meio natural na formatação de um ambiente propício à paz. Distribuíam-se esculturas de pedra entre os corredores de árvores a adornar o local, complementado por um pequeno lago artificial, cruzado por uma ponte de madeira que exaltava imponência em suas formas singulares, e em cujas águas se refletiam trêmulas as luzes de eventuais fogos que eram estourados.

"O grande Syaoran voltou!" - gritava aos quatro cantos da propriedade o informante extasiado, no esforço de se fazer ouvir a despeito dos barulhos e da música tirada, por instrumentistas habilidosos, das cordas do _liuqin_ e da percussão dos _luo_ e _gu_.

Exaltada, Meiling olhou para a amiga, que prendia bem os cabelos castanhos com um _futou_. O lenço de gaze negro, com quatro pontas prolongadas por fitas do mesmo material e cor, cobria sua cabeça fazendo três dobras à esquerda e à direita para simbolizar o céu, a terra e o homem como três entidades fundamentais. As duas fitas da frente estavam amarradas atrás, representando os princípios yin e yang. Trajava uma túnica até os joelhos, de seda trabalhada com motivo de ganso selvagem, presa por um cinturão de couro com aplicações de jade e, sob ela, uma calça enfiada em botas de pele de animais. Um rapaz perfeito, concluiu, corando levemente.

"Vamos, Sakura, vamos!" – exclamou, puxando a mão da amiga.

"Calma, Mei!" - pediu a garota, fitando o próprio reflexo no espelho. Parecia mais um belo rapaz do que uma garota travestida de homem.

"Você quer ou não quer conhecer o meu primo?"

"Eu **JÁ **conheço o seu primo!"

"Mas aquela era uma outra época." – falou, tomada por ares sonhadores - "Se, naquele tempo, já era lindo, imagina agora, que está mais maduro..."

"Deve estar gordo como um porco." - opinou Sakura, debochando das feições meigas da outra.

"Pare de ser tão atrevida, Sakura!" – logo que terminou de falar entre risos o nome da amiga, teve sua boca imediatamente tampada pela mão dela.

"Não sou mais Sakura, lembra-se?" - puxou a barra do quimono de Meiling, enquanto ambas desciam degrau por degrau a escadaria principal de mármore, cuja milenar história não fazia para elas o menor sentido - "Não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer se descobrirem o meu disfarce. Sou Chang! _Cha-ng_!"

"Chang, de 'Chang voa para Lua'?" - perguntou Mei, com o rosto tomado por um sorriso repleto de romantismo idílico.

"Não. Chang de Chang, e não Sakura, sua burra!"

Dando um leve soco nas costas de Sakura, a mocinha baixa e morena levou a mão ao queixo, como se pensasse em uma estratégia.

"O menino Chang fez um ótimo trabalho na hora de esconder os seios."

"Eu nem tenho tanto assim..."

"Os rapazes não concordam! Não se faça de modesta, você é linda." – Sakura fitou a amiga com ar de desdém, sem responder nada.

Meiling jamais poderia se queixar de sua beleza, especialmente naquela noite. Sua face havia sido coberta com cerusa e pó de arroz, tornando-a mais branca que a neve, estando apenas as bochechas maquiadas de um rosa próximo à cor da flor de pêssego, e a boca desenhada como uma pequena cereja em um tom carmim vivo. O rosto criava uma combinação harmoniosa com o lençol de ombro ricamente bordado em imagens de flores e com o coque em que foram presos os cabelos negros, adornado com grampos de ouro e jade em formato de lótus.

"Isso é frustrante, sabia? Acho que sei o que Song sente."

Sem dar ouvidos à amiga, Sakura continuou se misturando à multidão que, em procissão, descia as escadarias da fortaleza burguesa com o único intuito de venerar seu líder, que, depois de ter lutado nos confins das fronteiras, voltava para seguir com a sua sina.

Que estúpido, pensou Sakura, jogando o seu charme para a garota que não parava por nenhum momento de olhá-la. Era seu dever representar o melhor que pudesse o seu papel, não é? E a chinesinha não era feia, pelo contrário. Sua aparência denotava a preocupação com a beleza e a sedução tão própria das mulheres daquela sociedade, sempre com o intuito de obter admiração. Pena que não gostava de mulher.

"Ming Lien, dezesseis anos, ainda não encontrou pretende." – ouviu meiling cochichar em seu ouvido.

"Pobrezinha, tão bonita..."

"Uma gazela dissimulada, é isso que ela é!" - falou estufando o peito - "Certamente, é mais uma que vai para a cama com Syaoran hoje à noite."

"Mais um motivo para ter pena dela..." - lançando olhares galanteadores, Sakura se curvou, simulando uma elegante reverência.

"Não seja tão convincente, Sakura." - murmurou Mei, dando leves socos em seus braços - "Assim, fico com ciúmes."

Rindo, Sakura coçou a nuca, estranhando por não sentir os cabelos longos com as pontas dos dedos. Seria interessante rever o primeiro grande amor de Song. Tinha a absoluta certeza de que, até então, não fora perdoada pela interrupção e pela chantagem que fizera quando mais nova.

Chegando ao destino final, Meiling e Sakura sentaram-se no tronco preponderante e retorcido de uma árvore que, como a escada, estava ali há um tempo imemorável. E ali ficaram por um longo período até avistarem a comitiva que se aproximava com estardalhaço e muita festa.

Syaoran não reprimiu o sorriso matreiro que surgiu em sua face ao descer do cavalo negro que montava e se deparar com tamanha alegria e tantas salvas. Seu povo não o amava, mas o adorava como um Deus. Justo o que ele não era. Acenando com as mãos, pediu a atenção de todos ao silenciar a música.

"Como já diz o velho e sábio ditado: o filho retorna ao lar. Poderia citar vários provérbios, mas nenhum traduziria a felicidade que sinto por me deparar com tantas faces conhecidas." - o silêncio reinava absoluto - "Esse não será um discurso. Vou ser breve, afinal, todos merecemos comemorar esta data. Serei o líder que esperam e, enquanto viver zelarei pelo bem-estar de todos!" – abriu um sorriso que não tardou a se transformar em uma gargalhada quase infantil -"Agora, vamos à festa! A eternidade nos pertence!"

Um murmúrio de concordância e aprovação varreu todos os presentes enquanto a música voltava a se alastrar, ainda com mais vigor e animação que antes. Mas Syaoran pôde notar, através das expressões de nítido desgosto e reprovação que viu se formarem nos rostos contorcidos de alguns de seus adoráveis parentes, que suas palavras provocaram neles exatamente o efeito que ele esperara ao dizê-las.

Era, então, à hora de partir para cumprimentar todos os presentes, dentre os quais poderia afirmar com a mais absoluta certeza, que nem metade gostava dele, ao passo em que ele não gostava nem de um quarto.Mas era seu dever tratar a todos com parcimônia, já que aquela noite de festa acompanharia todo o cerimonial que o consagraria líder do clã, embora não se sentisse nem um pouco à vontade ao fazê-lo.

Não tardou até que avistasse sua prima Meiling aproximando-se dele, a recepcioná-lo com pura alegria estampada no rosto que já não via há anos. Deu-lhe um abraço caloroso, afinal, era ela uma das componentes de uma minoria em quem ele sabia poder confiar. E sentira saudades da garota, não poderia deixar de se impressionar ao ver o quanto havia amadurecido.

Só depois que se separaram do abraço, notou que atrás de Meiling viera um rapazinho de olhos muito verdes, uma tonalidade realmente incomum e que ele só lembrava de ter visto uma vez há muito tempo atrás. Mas em quem?

"Syaoran, quero apresentar a você meu amigo, Chang!"

Viu o tal amigo de sua prima piscar apressadamente e de modo estranho, talvez confuso, aqueles olhos que tanto lhe despertaram a atenção, antes de se curvar levemente para reverenciá-lo.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Li!"

**Continua...**

Oie!

Bem, essa é uma NA lampejo! Xd

Gostaram? O.O

Diz que sim, vai!

Então deixem reviews!

Isso é uma ordem. O.O"

Brincadeirinha, contudo toda opinião será bem recebida!

Beijos!


End file.
